Un enigma inesperado
by xSoulfirexCrookshanksx
Summary: Cuando el tiempo de Hermione Turner se sale de control, donde se terminan?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Por lo tanto, este es mi segundo fanfic español, espero que les guste. Si hay algún error, por favor hágamelo saber! Estoy usando el traductor de google que lo haga por un amigo, así que por favor me dan un poco de holgura!**

* * *

Hermione estaba bajando, subiendo, flotando, hundiéndose y se retorció allá de la imaginación a la vez. El Tiempo Turner se apretó aún con fuerza en la mano mientras viajaba a través del tiempo y el espacio. De repente, sus pies tocaron tierra firme. Ella todavía estaba en el patio de Hogwarts, pero era... diferente... de alguna manera, y estaba vacío a excepción de un niño un poco mayor que ella, que estaba sentado en un banco.

Cuando se le había aparecido, que había saltado a su pies, ojos y varita dibujado en un instante. Levantó las manos con rapidez para demostrar que no estaba armado y le dijo: "Está bien, yo no estoy aquí para hacerte daño, o cualquier otra persona para esa materia." Después de un momento, preguntó: "¿Puede usted decirme qué año es?"

El muchacho la miró con sorpresa por la inesperada pregunta. Cuando finalmente respondió, su voz era profunda, medida y cautelosa. "Es 1941. ¿Por qué? "Su voz se endureció mientras miraba a ella. "¿Quién eres y cómo te metiste dentro de los límites?"

Hermione no había oído la pregunta, sino una nueva pregunta estaba en su mente: ¿Cómo diablos llegó ella hasta el año 1941? Ella debe haber vuelto por lo menos cincuenta años, y con un simple tiempo de Turner en eso! Como ella misma recuperó, tomó en la apariencia de los chicos. Era más bien alto, de pelo negro azabache y los ojos color esmeralda impresionantes. Cuando se le llamó la miraba fijamente, le espetó una vez más, "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí? "

Por fin respondió. "Yo soy Hermione Granger. No estoy seguro de cómo llegué aquí, sin embargo. Usted ve, yo estaba usando un tiempo de Turner, y "que se interrumpió cuando el niño quedó asombrado con el encanto en sus manos. "¿Sabes qué es esto?", Preguntó con incredulidad. Mientras miraba, metió la mano en su camisa y sacó un idéntico tiempo de Turner. Ahora era su turno para bostezar. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? ¿Quién eres tú? "Concluyó ella sin convicción.

El muchacho comenzó otra vez a su pregunta "Tom...", dijo lentamente. "Tom Riddle".

Hermione lo miró con atención. "He escuchado eso antes..." murmuró. Se dio cuenta de que él se había relajado y bajó la varita. "Parece que sabes acerca de ellos. ¿Puede usted decirme por qué vine aquí cuando yo sólo quería volver un par de horas? "

El niño, Tom, se quedó pensativo. "Podría, pero lo que necesito saber qué año usted estaba en con anterioridad."

"1998".

"¿Hablas en serio?" Tom dio marcha atrás. Mientras estaba sentado en gran medida en el banco, suspiró y dijo, un poco divertido, "no estoy seguro de por qué entonces. Más lejos que he ido a los ocho días. Nunca cincuenta y siete años! "De repente, incómodo, miró a ella, aún en pie en el mismo lugar. "¿Quiere usted, eh, sentarse?" Hizo un gesto débil en el asiento de al lado. Se sentó en tensión y se quedaron en silencio un momento. "Así que, dígame un poco acerca de sí mismo," Tom rompió el silencio. "Lo que usted está en casa?"

"Soy un sexto año de Gryffindor. ¿Y usted? "

"Slytherin séptimo año", se volvió para mirar a Tom Hermione y ladeó la cabeza. "Sabes, realmente eres... hermosa... para un Gryffindor."

Hermione se sonrojó un rojo pálido y sonrió. "Gracias, supongo. Eres hermosa... un Slytherin. "  
Inesperadamente, dejó escapar una risa clara, rica que resonó en los oídos de Hermione y de repente se encontró riendo con él. Sus miradas se encontraron y sus voces se apagaron, ya que miró a los ojos del otro.  
"El señor Adivinanza, ¿cuál es el significado de esto? "

Los dos nuevos amigos se congeló cuando oyó una voz detrás de ellos. Se dio media vuelta y la mandíbula Hermione cayó al suelo. A cincuenta años más joven Dumbledore estaba caminando hacia ellos, una mirada severa en su rostro libre de arrugas. "¿Y quién podría ser esto, Tom?", Se preguntó con curiosidad, pero no en tono acusador, cuando llegó a ellos.

Tom se quedó rápidamente y contestó: "Profesor, esto es Hermione, ella tiene un tiempo de Turner, casi exactamente como el mío." Miró a Hermione y ella tiró de la hora de Turner de su bolsillo.  
"¿Puedo?", Preguntó Dumbledore mientras miraba con curiosidad a su encanto. Después de vacilar un momento, ella lo colocó en su mano. Inspeccionó luego le dio la vuelta para mirar a la superficie inferior. Hermione casi lo detuvo, pero él ya lo había visto. Él se lo devolvió con una sonrisa forzada y alegre. "Es un trabajo muy... interesante...", comentó. Volviendo a Tom, que había estado mirando incómodamente en su cambio, dijo, ya que no ha habido ninguna solución para revertir viaje en el tiempo, ¿le importa a encuadrar a Hermione aquí en los caminos de un Slytherin? "Tom asintió con entusiasmo. "Es decir, si no te importa estar en la casa de Tom?", Añadió Dumbledore a Hermione con un brillo en sus ojos. Ella ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza. "Eso estaría bien."

"Muy bien, usted puede ir y comenzar su consejo ahora, Tom. Y Hermione... "se volvió su mirada hacia ella. "Vamos a volver a su propio año, tan pronto como nos sea posible. Hasta entonces, espero que disfrute de su estancia. "Él sonrió y le barrieron cuidadosamente lejos, desapareciendo tan rápido como había llegado.

Tom se quedó mirando a su profesor un momento antes de volver a sonreír con entusiasmo a Hermione. "Vamos, entonces, te voy a mostrar a la torre de Slytherin." La celebración de su brazo de una manera lúdica, se enderezó la espalda y levantó la cabeza es un rey.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo el juego, y se transmitirán a través de su brazo y se marcharon juntos. Al entrar en los pasillos, Hermione miró con curiosidad a Tom. "Así que, ¿por qué no estás en las clases?"  
"Yo estaba más adelante en mis clases que nadie, así que me dieron unos días de descanso. Hoy, mañana y el viernes, para ser exactos. Luego está el fin de semana, así que eso es como cinco días sin escuela. "Hizo una pausa, con los hombros cayendo. "Pero pensé que no tendría a nadie a pasar la ruptura con el. Pero ahora que estás aquí! "

En ese momento, se retiraron a un alto frente a un gran retrato de un hombre delgado, de edad con el pelo negro azabache que le recordó a Hermione claramente de un viejo profesor Snape. La idea le resoplido débilmente.

"Password?" Arrastrando las palabras que el hombre poco a poco, sin emoción, ya que estaba allí.

"Ensangrentado de la cuchilla y el alma", murmuró Tom. Hermione lo miró con sorpresa como el retrato giró hacia el exterior. Tom rió al ver su expresión. "Él tenía las contraseñas más horribles", explicó secamente.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió por una escalera de poca profundidad. En una habitación se abrió delante de ellos, se quedó sin aliento en el temor. La sala común de Slytherin había nada que ella hubiera esperado. De hecho, era tan parecido propia sala común de Gryffindor, ella habría pensado que estaba en su propia casa, si no hubiera sido completamente Slytherin temática. Cortinas verdes y plata cubierto las ventanas. Sofás Esmeralda se alineaban en las paredes, con los patrones detallados cosidas pulg Un Banner Slytherin colgado en la pared del fondo, con una serpiente silbante bordado en el tejido fino. Tom le llamó la mirada de asombro y le sonrió. "¿Te gusta?"

Volvió la mirada hacia la lámpara de araña enorme, brillante por encima de la cabeza y asintió con la cabeza vagamente. Tom, al parecer satisfecho por su respuesta vaga, la llevó hasta un sofá elegante hecha cerca del fuego. Se sentaron.

A medida que comenzó a explicar las formas de Slytherin, estaba asombrado de lo parecidos casa de Slytherin y la suya propia fueron. Tenían un sistema similar, e incluso, de acuerdo con lo que Tom se explica, las normas. Terminó y miró tímidamente a ella. "¿Es eso mucho?"

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, agitando su cabello sedoso sobre sus hombros. "Es muy parecido a Gryffindor", dijo con una sonrisa. "Sí, me gusta."

Tom sonrió, pero en ese momento, los pasos sonaban fuera del agujero del retrato. Él la miró con sorpresa y se puso a toda prisa, haciendo un gesto que ella siga como él subió por la escalera de caracol en la esquina. Salió corriendo por un largo pasillo con varias puertas a intervalos regulares y se detuvo en el último de la derecha. Murmurando lo que Hermione supuso que la contraseña, empujó a la puerta abierta y ahuyentó a su interior.

"Me tengo que ir ahora, siéntase como en casa. Voy a estar en unas pocas horas. Si quiere leer, los libros están allá-"un gesto de la mano hacia la esquina de la habitación", y te traeré algo de la Gran Sala más tarde. "De repente la agarró del hombro, mirando a los ojos. "Va a estar bien?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza la miró un momento más antes de barrer de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejarla sola. Ella se volvió y tomó en la habitación.

Al igual que la sala común, que estaba adornado con esmeraldas y plata. Hermione supuso que era alrededor de veinte por veinte de dos pies de tamaño. Un lujo con dosel estaba situado en la esquina más lejana, sus cortinas sacó limpiamente. Justo al otro lado de la puerta por la que entró en una amplia ventana miraba hacia el campo de Quidditch. Los últimos rayos del sol poniente emitir un brillo de color naranja en todo el castillo. Hermione se dirigió lentamente hacia la estantería que Tom había un gesto y me sorprendí de cuántos volúmenes tenía. Ella pasó un dedo suavemente a través de las filas, antes de finalmente seleccionar un volumen de edad, de espesor que captó su interés. ¿Quién creó las artes oscuras y por qué se ha pulsado en oro desapareciendo en el cuero gastado. Curioso, hizo su camino a través del espacio para un sofá por la ventana y se sentó. Como la luz del sol murió, ella empezó a leer.

Tom subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación vacantes, cuidando de no dejar la bandeja que sostenía ruido. Al llegar a su habitación, dijo la contraseña y se apresuró a entrar. Al ver la habitación estaba a oscuras, se preguntó si Hermione todavía estaba aquí. Echó un vistazo a la habitación rápidamente y sus ojos se posaron sobre una figura de pie junto a la ventana, sus hombros temblaban violentamente.

En silencio, se acercó a pie a su lado y se dio cuenta de tinción las lágrimas por las mejillas. Con suavidad, le puso una mano sobre su hombro. Ella sacudió de sus pensamientos y, al verlo allí, le miró con sorpresa. "Yo-Yo no pertenezco aquí", susurró ella con tristeza-. "No puedo quedarme."  
Tom parpadeó lentamente y de forma inesperada la tomó en sus brazos, lo que le permite a sollozar suavemente en su pecho. Le acarició el pelo castaño rojizo, murmurando palabras de consuelo al oído, y la celebración de su cierre. Cuando se recompuso dio un paso atrás, pero la mantuvo cerca de Tom. "Usted puede estar aquí, si quieres."

Él miró a los ojos y se inclinó para presionar sus labios con ternura a la suya. Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock, pero luego cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para tirar de él hacia ella. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas frescas. "Gracias," susurró, "para todo".

* * *

**Por favor revise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A N / Así que aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Lo siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero estoy muy ocupado con mis otras historias, así que ... Espero que os guste, y por favor comentario!**

* * *

Hermione suspiró en sueños mientras yacía en el colchón suave y cómodo de la cama pensando en acontecimientos de la noche. Cuando Tom la había abrazado, ella no se había resistido, sino que la hacía sentirse seguro y relajado. Ella se sorprendió de lo rápido que se había caído por el chico de pelo oscuro. Ella no esperaba enamorarse de nadie, y mucho menos un Slytherin, pero allí estaba ella, en un tiempo diferente, sólo un beso. Ella sonrió en la oscuridad. Recordó vívidamente la última hora.

Justo después de que Tom la había besado, se habían sentado en el sofá junto a la otra por una media hora, en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Cuando la campana había sonado la medianoche, había ayudado a rescatar a su cama lista y le besó las buenas noches, a la que le di una palmadita en el hombro juguetonamente.

"No eres más que un gran coqueta," había una risita, poniendo los ojos en él. Tom había sólo sonrió y la besó hasta que se les dificulta su respiración, cuando ella lo rechazó. "Estoy cansado!" Protestó ella.  
"Muy bien, Maestro," se inclinó en tono de broma. Con un giro, él la hizo girar alrededor de la habitación y finalmente se dejó caer en el sofá, tirando de ella a su lado. Ella no pudo resistirse a la risa ya que el pelo revuelto ya que pelearse con sus largos dedos, haciendo que se caiga en la cara. "Esto no es cómo actúan los alumnos del último año," él le había molestado con una sonrisa. "Estamos seguros son inmaduros!"  
"No, tú eres inmaduro," estaba Hermione y miró fijamente, con las manos en las caderas. "En realidad, deberíamos ir a la cama", insistió.

"Oh, vamos, tenemos toda la noche, no tengo nada mañana".

"No, estoy cansado", repitió ella con firmeza. "Buenas noches, Tom Riddle!" Con un prance, ella cayó en cama con un suspiro. "Se debe activar."

"No, creo que me quedaré un rato más. Todavía no puedo tener suficiente de tu empresa. "Bufó Hermione a eso y cerró los ojos. De repente, un peso cayó sobre su pecho, aplastando el aire de sus pulmones. Sus ojos se abrieron de ancho para ver un par de ojos mirando hacia ella, observando con curiosidad.

"Tom", gritaba. Ella levantó los brazos para empujar el peso de encima, pero entonces su brazo rozó algo y ella se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock y el placer. Piel! Un mew tranquila sonaba por encima de ella y ella encendió su varita a ver a un negro delgado gata sentada en su estómago. Tom fue positiva alumbrando hacia abajo mientras ella pasó los dedos por el pelo suave y espeso de los gatos.

"Su nombre es la medianoche," le informó, doblando a sentarse a su lado en la cama. "Creo que le gustas." El gato ronroneaba muy encima de una tormenta, lo que aligeró Hermione. "Bastante, no es ella?" Murmuró. "¿Te gusta ..."

Ella se ruborizó, y luego un puñetazo en el brazo. "Realmente eres una coqueta." Ella miró hacia abajo en el felino ronroneando en sus brazos. "Tengo un gato, Crookshanks..."

Tom parecía aliviado, pero rápidamente lo ocultaron. "¿Qué le parece?", Se preguntó con emoción apenas contenida.

"Tiene mucho pelaje anaranjado, un rostro aplastado, y le encanta cazar ratones. Lo dejé en mi último año, aunque... "

"¿Está usted seguro de eso?" Ella miró con sorpresa al verlo desaparecer en otra habitación. Ella se abría en estado de shock, como volvió a aparecer, un paquete de peluche de color naranja en sus brazos. Él volvió a tomar su asiento junto a ella y se la entregó a Crookshanks ronroneando a ella, una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su hermoso rostro. "Lo vi salir corriendo justo después de que apareció. Supuse que podría ser tuyo, así que le trajo aquí. "

Hermione acarició el pelo familiar, entonces le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Gracias, Tom!", Dijo ella al oído. "Muchas gracias..."

Él respondió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "No hay de qué, Hermione." Había luego se levantó y se sentó en su cama, mirando un eufórico Hermione como ella se desvivieron por los dos gatos. Mientras se preparaba para mover de un tirón las luces, ella le dedicó una sonrisa reservada para él y parpadeó antes de tumbarse en la sala quedó a oscuras.

Y allí estaba ella, con los dos gatos ronroneando sigue a su lado, y la respiración constante Toms 'el único sonido en la habitación. Se alegró de que ella estuviera aquí, y con la compañía de Tom, ella sabía que no sería tan difícil para ella estar lejos de sus amigos y su año, pero todavía les falta. Bostezó, sus mandíbulas se extienden de ancho, y cerró los ojos lentamente, a la deriva en la felicidad de sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó para encontrar Tom ya estaba despierto. Él iba a la deriva por la habitación, enderezando las cosas, limpiando la suciedad y el polvo con su varita, y tarareando en voz baja. Ella vio como poco a poco se abrió camino hacia ella, sus ojos se estrecharon en la concentración. Cuando estaba a los pies de su cama, ella fingió dormir mientras miraba a ella. Entonces, cuando estaba de espaldas, se arrojó sobre él, lo que le hace tropezar con sorpresa a su ataque. De repente llegó la vuelta y alzó su boca arriba y en torno al galope, su risa rebotando en las paredes. Ella se aferró a su cuello, chillando de alegría como él la dejó en la cama y dio media vuelta para ciernen sobre ella, sus ojos brillaban con picardía. Ella hizo un ovillo y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras él se reía.

"¿Crees que no podía oír? ¡Ja! "Tom movió la mano de su rostro, sus ojos mirando a la suya. "Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo", dijo en voz baja.

Hermione se levantó y olfateó con desdén. "Sí a la derecha", dijo mientras se dirigió hacia la estantería, con ganas de terminar su libro, ¿Quién creó las artes oscuras y por qué. Fue muy interesante, y había cogido fácilmente su interés. Como ella estaba sentada en el sofá, la medianoche saltó a su lado y se acurrucó en su pierna, ronroneando. Crookshanks apareció un momento después, alegando su regazo. Ella se sorprendió de que se llevaban tan bien, por lo general Crookshanks odiaba otros gatos. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Tom había desaparecido de nuevo. Con una risita, continuó leyendo.

Una hora más tarde, regresó con una bandeja llena de frutas, pastas, huevos y otros alimentos para el desayuno delicioso. Evocando una mesa para dos, se puso la bandeja sobre el mismo y fijar rápidamente los lugares perfectamente, tirando de dos sillas más. Convocatoria de ella, se sentó en una de las sillas mientras tomaba la otra. A medida que comenzaron a comer, un golpe sonó en la puerta. Tom se congeló y se quedó tieso. "Sólo un segundo", murmuró torpemente. Ir a la puerta, lo quebró y sacó la cabeza. Hermione podía decir de inmediato que era la misma chica de ayer. No podía oír lo que estaba pasando, pero no sonaba amistosa. Tom rompió un par de veces, mientras que la chica alzó la voz para que ella escuchara un par de fragmentos.

"... Usted dijo que hace tres días! Me prometiste... "

"... Liz, por favor, escucha..."

"... Yo confiaba en ti!"

Hermione sintió incómodo como la conversación crecieron en volumen, sus palabras cada vez más sucios y groseros flotando por la habitación hacia ella. Finalmente, oyó Tom cerrar la puerta y la voz de las chicas cortadas. Él volvió a entrar en la habitación con una expresión de rabia, pero cuando vio a Hermione miraba con horror, con una sonrisa forzada. "Lo siento, no pensé que iba a venir hoy. Ella dijo que llegó ayer, también, ¿se enteró de su golpe "

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba de nuevo. "Sí, ella dijo algo así como que vino como había pedido. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? "Ella tenía una conjetura, pero tenía miedo de señalar, en caso de que fuera cierto.

"Yo sólo le dije que ayudar a su estudio para los exámenes. Ella es sólo un amigo, para mí, pero no estoy seguro acerca de ella ... "Tom se apagó con un suspiro. "Lo siento, yo realmente no debería estar molestando con esto ahora mismo."

"Estás bien, no me está molestando." Hermione sonrió cálidamente y le comenzó a la medianoche y Crookshanks saltó sobre su regazo. Ella se rió y le acarició su piel, ya que olfateó su plato sobre la mesa. "Me gustaría quedarme", de repente, le susurró. "Crookshanks se lleva bien con la medianoche, y yo te echo de menos."

"Y yo a ti", respondió Tom con un brillo en sus ojos. "¿Cuándo crees que van a encontrar la manera de invertir el tiempo de Turner? Esperemos que no sea demasiado pronto".

"Sí..." Hermione se apagó, perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cuándo el profesor Dumbledore encontrar el mostrador de viajes en el tiempo? Ella no estaba segura de querer saber. Cuando lo hizo, iba a ser capaz de salir, o si ella decide quedarse con Tom? Y allí estaba Crookshanks, que finalmente encontró a un amigo gato a que le hiciera compañía, que no quería romper eso lejos de su gato solitario. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Tenía tantas preguntas y respuestas no son suficientes. Es indignante! De repente se dio cuenta de sus manos apretadas y rápidamente puso en libertad, la esperanza de que Tom no se diera cuenta de su angustia.

Ella entonces tomó una decisión. ¿Cuándo, si, Dumbledore encontró el mostrador, me decía que no quería irse, todavía no. ¿Cómo podría ella, cuando ella tenía todo lo que pueda desear en esta lista? Ella también sabía que Tom la echaría de menos, él le había dicho a sí mismo. Entonces se acordó de su amigo en su propio año. Harry, Ron, Ginny, y todos los otros estudiantes de Gryffindor. Echaba de menos a todos. Por el amor de Merlín, ella incluso perdió Malfoy y Snape, pero por muy poco. Ella no quería ir a clases si se quedaba aquí. A menos, por supuesto, Dumbledore decidió que podía, pero eso significaría dejar que toda la escuela sabía que estaba aquí, lo que daría lugar a numerosas preguntas que ella no quiere contestar. Ella no quería que eso, todavía no. Ella ni siquiera había conocido a ningún otro estudiante! Con un suspiro de resignación, se dio cuenta de que sería mejor para ella volver cuando llegara el momento.

En ese momento, la medianoche saltó de su regazo y se quitó toda la habitación con Crookshanks en la búsqueda. El gato negro dio un salto en la parte superior de la estantería y Crookshanks miró a su maullido, agitado. Mientras observaba a los felinos jugando, volvió tenía sus dudas. A continuación, y la idea la golpeó, pero era tan absurda que casi lo empujó. ¿Qué pasa si ella se fue Crookshanks aquí? Él sería feliz, y Tom siempre la recuerdo.

"¿Estás bien?" Tom preguntó de repente, sacudiendo la de sus pensamientos. "Usted parece un poco... muy lejos."

Ella lo miró, sorprendida por la pregunta. Luego meneó la cabeza lentamente, evitando los ojos. "No... No, estoy bien", susurró ella, pero su voz le dijo una historia diferente. No era ciertamente bien.

* * *

**Lo siento, no sé ni español apenas, pero esta es mi mejor tiro. Gracias por leer, y por favor comentario!**


End file.
